


Telephone

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me In: 20 - The team goes on a case, but Reid is called to Vegas regarding his mother. Once the issue is resolved, He returns to Quantico, but the team is still on the case and Hotch misses Reid, so he gives him a call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

Hotch lay in the bed in the quiet hotel room, and sighed. He missed his lover. He had been on this case for nearly two weeks. Reid had been summoned home; his mother had attempted to commit suicide. This had happened literally fifteen minutes after they had finished their case briefing. Hotch had sent Reid to his mother. He had been in touch with the young man over the past two weeks. 

Diana Reid was recovering very well. Not only was her son there to support her, but her husband. After they had all spent a day together at Christmas, William Reid had decided that he’d run away from his duties long enough and was now stepping up to the plate and, Hotch had to admit it, was performing beautifully. He was being a true pillar of strength for both his wife and son. Reid had told Hotch how after leaving after his first visit with his mother, he was a wreck. He had actually broken down in the halls of Bennington. His legs had given out and he had crumpled to the floor. But to his surprise, for the first time, hands were there to catch him. Hands that didn’t belong to the team.

He had looked up and through his tears, saw his father’s face. The man looked upset, but there was a raging strength in his eyes that Reid had never seen before. He told Hotch how his father had helped him to his feet, taken him home to his house and got him set up the guest room. For a week and a half, Reid had stayed with his father, and when they weren’t with Diana, they were with each other, rebuilding bridges.

Reid’s last night in Vegas, William had even taken his son out to ride his first roller coaster. Hotch had laughed at that visual, and then at Reid’s “I don’t know who was more terrified; me or my dad. We both swore we would NEVER do that again.”

Reid was home now. And Hotch missed him terribly… so much so that the lion in his chest that had awoken when he realized his feelings for Reid wasn’t letting him rest. Slowly, he turned and looked at the clock. It was just after 10 pm. Which meant that in Quantico, it was just after 11 pm. He sucked in a thoughtful breath, then let it out and grabbed his phone, hitting Speed Dial 1, giving in to the insistent lion. 

It was halfway through the third ring when the call was answered.

“Hey.” Reid greeted, and Hotch listened to the moaning sigh that he knew accompanied a full body stretch. And Reid usually did that while in bed. The lion in Hotch’s chest purred as it heard the sigh of the gentle gazelle.

“Hey, baby.” Hotch said, smiling. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I miss you.”

“Miss you too, babe.” Hotch said, still smiling. 

“How’s the case?”

“It’s coming.”

“You need me to come out there?” Reid asked.

“You’re still on leave, baby. Enjoy it.”

“Enjoy what? The extreme boredom? The loneliness?”

“Awww… you miss me that much?” Hotch asked, grinning.

“And more.” Reid responded, and Hotch could hear the smile in his gentle mate’s tone.

“I’m gonna come home as soon as I can, angel.” Hotch said, and Reid smiled at that, drawing his knees up as he sat nestled into the pillows propped up against the headboard of the bed with an arm draped over his abdomen. “I can’t wait to come home…” Hotch continued, and then Reid frowned as he heard the tone change in his lover’s voice. “I can’t wait to see you… hold you… kiss you…” Reid smiled and closed his eyes lightly. “… Touch you…” His eyes snapped open and he froze.

“W-What?” Reid gasped, his heart rate picking up.

“My hands on your face…” Hotch hissed in a low, sexual tone. “My fingers in your hair… my tongue in your mouth.” Reid sucked in his breath, lip trembling. “I’ll move it in and out… slowly… push you up against the wall, pin your body there with my own…I’ll put my knee between your legs, and you’ll be holding my coat in your hands…”

Hotch lay there in bed, smirking as he heard his lover gasping softly over the phone, and he slid one of his own hands under the blankets and rubbed the front of his own pants, closing his eyes and relishing the physical pleasure that the simple touch sent rushing through him.

“I’ll only stop kissing you when I take you to bed…” Hotch hissed. “I’ll undress you… maybe I’ll be slow and teasing, tasting every inch of skin as it’s bared… Maybe I’ll do it fast and rough… rip your shirt open… buttons flying… Spencer?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“… Take off your shirt…” Hotch ordered. Reid’s pulse quickened and he turned, setting the phone down and putting it on speaker before quickly stripping off his shirt. Then he glanced around to make sure that he had all the curtains drawn closed before turning and focusing on his lover’s voice. “I’ll run my hands down your chest…” Reid closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, arching into the imaginary hands caressing his skin. “I’ll rub your stomach…” Reid moaned softly as his own hands twitched before beginning to do just that. “Back to your chest, maybe tease your nipples a bit…”

Hotch smirked when he heard Reid gasp out. “Give them a little pinch…” Hotch hissed in a low tone.

“Oh…” He heard Reid cry, softly. 

“A little tug…” Hotch continued, and Reid moaned. “You’re writhing beneath me, panting…” He grinned when he heard Reid begin to do just that. “And my hands move down your stomach again and to your hips… move down your thighs, and then back up on the inside.”

Reid moaned softly as he ran his hand down the tops of his thighs, and then back up along the inside, turning his head towards the phone.

“Then maybe I’ll palm you a little bit… just to tease…”

“Ahh… Aaronnn…” Reid moaned and Hotch closed his eyes, sucking in his breath as he palmed himself

“God… Spencer…” He gasped. “Your pants… get rid of them.” He listened to the rustling of clothing over the phone, and he imagined his lover laid out over the bed, panting and nude. “Bedside table drawer.” Hotch hissed then. “My side. You know what to look for…” He heard Reid rummaging around. “Tell me when you’re ready…” Then he waited. 

But a moment later, he heard soft panting into the phone. “Touch yourself, Aaron…” Came the soft voice. “I want to hear you moan… Uhhnnnn…” Hotch groaned in response to his lover’s moan, and he slid his hand into his pajama pants and gave himself a stroke.

“On your back, Spencer…” He managed to get out.

“Touch me, Aaron…” Reid mewled.

“Stroke yourself… just with your fingertips, Spencer.” Hotch ordered, and listened to the quavery moan. “Now give your balls a squeeze…”

“NNH!” 

“Now… use the lube and finger yourself…”

Hotch listened to the sharp intake of breath followed by a cry. “Oh… Ohh… A-Aaron… I… Oh no, I—nnmmm…”

“That’s right baby…” Hotch panted. “God, you’re so hot…”

“You can’t even see me!” Reid giggled breathlessly.

“But I can hear you.”

“And?”

“Just listening to you has made me harder than Advanced Calculus.”

“…”

“Okay, bad comparison for you…” Hotch chuckled.

“Ha ha.” Reid snorted.

“… I want to hear you cum, Spencer.” Hotch suddenly purred, and he smirked when he heard Reid’s soft gasp. “Finger yourself…” 

Reid closed his eyes and obeyed, dropping a hand between his legs and teasing his entrance with a finger tip again.

“Feel good?” Hotch asked.

“Mmnn… yes…” Reid breathed.

“Good… Now… slide one in, nice and slow…”

“… Ah! Ahhh…” Reid sighed, doing as he was told. He slid a long finger into his depths, slowly moving it in and out.

“That’s it, baby… now another…” Hotch ordered, and stroked his erection as he listened to his lover mewling in pleasure. “Work yourself…” He hissed, his voice thick with arousal. “Make yourself ready… nice and loose and slick and… God…” Reid’s eyes fluttered as he listened to his lover moan.

“Aaron…” He whimpered.

“You know what to do…” Came the hiss, and Reid’s eyes rolled back for a moment as his hand fumbled for the object lying beside him. He picked up the vibrator and switched it on, then stared at it for a moment, feeling it buzzing in his hand. “Are you ready?”

“Yes… I want you, Aaron…” Reid gasped.

“… then let me in…” 

Reid spread his legs further apart, and began to slide the false phallus into his body, groaning as the vibrations sent a tingling pleasure through his form, coaxing his muscles into loosening up even more to accept it. He bucked his hips, sliding the thing in and out of himself while stroking his length.

“That’s right, baby…” Hotch hissed, pumping himself. “Just let it all go… let me hear you…”

“Aaron!” Reid cried, tossing his head and rocking his hips into the stimulation. “Oh God, Aaron… so good… please... oh please… more…”

“You like that?” Hotch was encouraging. “Go deeper, baby… Take it all.”

“AHHN!!!”

“Cum for me… let me hear you scream…”

“God… Ahhn… Aaronnnn…”

“Scream for me, baby…”

“Aaron…”

“Scream for me…”

“Nnnnhhh… Aaronnnn… mmmnnn… ahh… ah… Ahn!!!”

Hotch’s eyes rolled back as he continued to stroke his own hard flesh, picturing his lover in his mind… and in this vision, his lover was on his bed on his back, hair splayed around his head, which was thrown back in passion. His cheeks were flushed and soft pink lips were parted as he panted and mewled in pleasure, eyes fluttering. Dusky nipples were hard and erect on his chest, and his legs were spread wide in an obscene manner. Both hands were between his legs, one working his lust swollen genitals, and the other struggling to maintain a strong rhythm with the vibrator, but so close to orgasm, his coordination and concentration would be suffering badly. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen would be twitching, and then his entire body would tense up. And his breathing would—

There… 

Hotch listened as Reid sucked in a sharp breath and held it. A moment later came a strained whine, and then Reid let out a scream of ecstasy.

“AAARONNNNUH!!!”

Hotch’s eyes rolled back in his skull as his entire mind completely whited out in pleasure. He groaned as his length pulsed in his fist, and he felt his fluids trickling over his hand. He vaguely registered his lover’s soft gasps as he fought to catch his breath. But eventually, Hotch spoke.

“Spencer?”

“… mmm…” Hotch smiled at that.

“Feel good, baby?”

“… mm-hmm.”

“Turn off the light.” Hotch said, and grinned when Reid whined at the request that would have him move. But he did as he was told. “Lay on my pillow…” Hotch commanded gently, and heard the rustling of the bedsheets. “Can you smell me?”

“… yes.”

“I love you, baby.”

“… Love you too…”

“I’ll see you soon. Sleep well… Goodnight.” And he hung up the phone at Reid’s soft, parting coo of contentment.

Then Agent Hotchner stretched out, wiping his hand clean on his dirty shirt on the floor, nestled down into bed and closed his eyes, the lion in his chest purring softly.

And as he did, Reid was curled up around his pillow, inhaling his lover’s scent as he drifted to sleep, a sated smile on his lips.

 

End


End file.
